Motion of Principle and End
by Abdiel Amaro
Summary: Curiosity has called, the temptation to know what is on the other side. For years Gensokyo had kept itself hidden, out of the eyes of a world that had forgotten them. For centuries they waited without any fuss. But times changes and the earth also do. New champions appears and new supernatural beings arise. May this be the time for the beings in the eastern wonderland to return?


Well, I couldn't get this out of my head. I got the idea from certain factors. Such as my liking for DC universe and my love for Touhou. And also I felt like I had to give something to such an amazing fandom that makes this grown every day. After all, in the words of Zun, touhou is a doujin.

However, there are other more dark reasons. Some time ago I had found certain fic made by certain author, and while I don't wanna talk bad about the writer, I felt that the story didn't do justice to both Touhou and DC, the plot was quite simple and the characters, specially DC characters, didn't feel like the ones I have read through the years.

So, I wrote this. Don't worry, I have tried to keep loyal to the power levels and personalities of the characters. But take in account that Touhou is rather complicated and a lot, if not half the lore, has been molded by the fandom. Some things are valid, and others not. Like Sakuya Pads or Psychopath Flandre. And the fact Zun usually never gives a power limit to his characters and we ends with more complicated things.

Take in account that if this obtains the necessary support I will gladly continue it. Just let me know what do you think.

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

[X]

It had been another night. Another night fighting crime, another night trying to bring order to a city of chaos. Mafia, maniacs, murderers. Everyone tried to do the same. To retake the city for them.

It was after another night of vigilance that he decided to return to the mansion. It was late, midnight, a little early for his arrival. Even so, things had ended quickly, with the help of other vigilantes trying to bring the city to some form of hope.

He had wondered why Damian had not gone with him. He had said he would stay in the mansion, but he knew him, he knew that the boy would catch more lately. He didn't give much importance, the mansion was well protected, and in addition, Alfred was there.

But it was his instinct, that detective instinct that had always accompanied him. A hunch. A sensation.

And he corroborated it when he went into the living room. Normally when he arrived at the mansion he would have taken off his mask and would have been Bruce Wayne again. But he had decided to leave it. He felt something, a sixth sense that told him something was wrong. But for some reason, it was not a sense of danger.

He found Damian in the living room. In addition to someone he had not seen for a while.

"Ara..." She said. Her golden hair shone even more with the moonlight. "I didn't think you'd come back so soon."

Bruce did not answer, just turned his eyes to the young Damian who was lying on her. Resting his head on her purple lap.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Bruce replied. "I hope you haven't done anything weird."

"As cold as ever." She replied. "What happened to the sweet Bruce I met five years ago?"

He didn't answer, after all, what she had said was just another of her jokes, her games. She laughed, still stroking Damian Wayne's hair. " Ara, ara… He has grown… and it has softened. I remembered him naughtier. "

"He just grow, Yukari. Now please tell me what you are doing here."

It was for an instant, her smile changed for a moment. Not for nuisance, if not to discuss a more serious matter.

"If it wasn't something serious, it wouldn't come."

"What happens then? Do Lunarians attack again?"

"Oh no. They are fine," she said inquiring her words. "They have behaved. I have made sure of that."

"The barrier then? Is in danger? "He asked. He knew that if the barrier fell, countless beings would spread across the earth. And although some would try to go unnoticed, there were others who would decide not to.

"On the contrary," she said. "That Miko has been handling it well, of course, with the help of that hermit and her little friend. It is not something to worry about."

She took out her fan. And half of her face was hidden.

"The problem is that someone is not inside." The words had a double meaning. But Batman had understood. He just hoped it wasn't someone problematic.

"Who?" He said simply and plain. Hoping it wasn't someone hard to handle.

"Yuuka Kazami..." she said. She knew it was not time to get around.

Batman wondered in his mind why. Why of all of 'them' especially _she _would decide to leave the barrier? When she had everything needed in there. Even so, there was a big mystery. Something that just didn't add up.

"How did she got across the barrier?" he asked the blonde who was still stroking the wonder boy's hair.

"That's the question." She answered. "How? It happened just when I was asleep. It was fast, but I know she definitely crossed. The problem is that she somehow found the hidden entrances around the forests. I can have a theory of how this could be possible. But the reason she did it is a mystery. She always distanced herself, even if I look at the past, I only find samples of her daily life, nothing different."

"Mental control?"

"Possibly. I have commissioned the Satori sisters to look for some residue of mind control. But whatever it is, I'm sure it came from the outside world."

Batman was silent. Thinking about the possibilities. Who could have done it? He thought of a good number of telepaths but none of them could have crossed their mind through the barrier. In addition, the existence of that place was only known by a very special handful of only five members, being one of them had been waiting for that place to remain hidden forever.

With the Moon it was worse. Only another person besides him knew it. And he was sure he'd rather keep it a secret, even from the League. He just hoped the others could keep their mouth shut.

But above all. It is possible to control the mind of a Youkai? From someone as powerful as her? Little did he know about them but Yukari had mentioned that something like that was unlikely in their race.

"Do you even know where she is right now?" He asked irritably. All worse, was she is one of the most hostile Youkai. No doubt that if anyone tried to disturb her it was possible that she'd just kill everybody.

"Oddly... no. Although after all, there are some beings out there as powerful as me that could be hiding, maybe The Presence, maybe Mr. Mxzylpk or maybe some of the New gods. I'm not sure."

"I find it curious how you try to be so modest." Batman said.

"It is true. My control of the limits could make me omnipotent. But if I do so, what fun would be left?"

Batman did not know what part of this was true and what part was a lie. You never knew 100 percent with her.

"Then... you need me to look for her."

"Something like that." She said with her smile. "This is something that had not happened, and rumors in Gensokyo spread like the wind. Soon there will be curious people thinking about the outside world and probably trying to take a look."

"That won't be good," Batman said. Clearly thinking about what countermeasures to use. If such a thing were to happen. "In any case, I thank you for telling me. I will prepare the surveillance systems and make some calls."

"I know you will." She replied while still smiling. "But even you wouldn't be able to track someone like her unless she's killing someone first. That's why I decided to start looking for more relations with the outside world."

He didn't like what he heard.

"Do you want to start discovering Gensokyo? Don't think it will go as well as Atlantis or the Amazons."

"Don't be so paranoid." She said as she covered a laugh under her fan. "We are not going to show ourselves to the world and start letting foreigners in. After all, it would only attract a buffet, and, although many would expect it, it is not something I am willing to try."

Yukari closed her fan and moved it from top to bottom. The space was distorted, and a fissure opened in reality. Batman managed to see the 'inside' of the limit. A full place of crimson eyes that looked as if they were trying to steal your soul. There was a figure, no, more than one. Three beings left the portal.

One was a blonde, with short hair and blue eyes. Her bluish dress with white lace. In her hands was a book, a grimoire made of scales and with an old finish. Her hair was adorned with a red band.

Batman knew this girl. Or at least he had heard of her. Her abilities were considerably powerful to the point that she could challenge Dr. Fate. But know a winner? It would be very hard to do. But at least he knew she was inoffensive, or at least calm. Part of being human helped with that.

The second one was somewhat slender, with an almost androgynous appearance but with a clear feminine appearance in it. Her hair was long, pale blue, almost silver. Adorned with paper talismans in different strands. She wore a worn shirt, looked old. As if it had been as white as snow before, it was burned in some places. She also wore a Hakama as pants. Covered with paper talismans in different places. Her red eyes evoked a strong, almost defiant character.

An immortal, one of them at least. Nothing could kill her, even if her body was atomized or erased from reality itself, it would be reformed again. There were rumors that once she died, she would gain resistance or immunity to what had killed her. A kind of Doomsday, but in the appearance of a girl. Her fire control was exceptional, and the same as its resistance to this.

But it was the third which put Batman on high alert.

Silver and short hair. Her eyes red as blood. Elegant. A maid dress somewhat trimmed to her knees. With the appearance of a young woman of no more than eighteen years. Batman knew her. More for the reports than per person.

Sakuya Izayoi. The maid of the scarlet mansion. The maid of those vampires in Koumakan.

It was not her time control that only worried him. It was the fact that this woman killed and cooked humans to serve them to her mistress. How many people had been killed and used so cruelly to feed that monster from their mansion? Even if Yukari had told him that the humans were prepared were the lowest criminals in the world, this will not help much. She was a murderer, one that should be locked up. Or at least on the other side of the barrier.

"These ladies have chosen to help in this incident." Said Yukari. "You can use them as you see fit. I asked them to follow your words, although I have also allowed them some degree of freedom. After all, I am allowing them to visit abroad."

"Yukari, this is no joke." Batman replied. "You can't just come abroad and start acting on your own without consulting me."

"I already did it," she replied with another laugh. "But do not worry. I chose them from all the others, and they are the least problematic when dealing with humans. Besides that none of them is totally Youkai. Sure, apart from Reimu and Marisa. But they are busy taking care of the barrier."

A fissure began to appear behind her. She was beginning to disappear. "I count on you. I will also do my part, of course, after sleeping a little."

She disappeared, preventing Batman from saying anything else. There were only three girls left in the room, and Damian sleeping on the couch.

Alfred was entering the room. In his hands a tray with tea and sweet snacks. "My apologies for the delay. I couldn't find Matcha Tea…"

But he was surprised to discover that she was gone, only three guests, Bruce, Damian and nothing more.

It was after that short period of time that when he looked back at the tray, everything on top of it had disappeared. Instead, a talisman with a Japanese ideogram lay on the silver tray. Alfred inspected it and found a note behind the sheet.

_"Thank you. A gift. Take it with you all the time."_

[X]

Bruce Wayne did not expect this. After leaving Damian in his bed, he asked Alfred to prepare the guest rooms for the three people who had been brought here by Yukari. It didn't take long, but he asked Alfred especially to place Sakuya in a highly guarded room even with sleeping gas and light and sound stunners. He didn't want to take risks, although he was skeptical that would be enough.

Once finished he went under the batcave. There he spent all night looking for incidents that involved something about plants. Although there were villains who gave similar reports, such as Ivy.

He spend all night. It wasn't until dawn that he found a report that had happened almost an hour ago. It was in Holland. The Orchid fields had spread massively. To the point that it had destroyed a couple of villages with roots and vines. In the photos the orchids were huge, some so big that they crushed houses with their own weights. Fortunately there were no victims. But that did not mean he wouldn't mark the scene to investigate.

[X]

"If you ask me how I can sleep at night. I would answer you with a punch in the face."

"Sleep is good, good for the body. It keeps you healthy physically and mentally. Of course, it would be good if you could sleep without nightmares."

"Sometimes I wonder why. For what the hell we need dreams? Everything is a damn farce after all. Dreams you probably won't fulfill in your life."

"But nightmares ... those things are something I wouldn't call fake."

"They are formed by the human subconscious. Or by memories? What do I know, I'm not a damn psychologist. The thing is, the nightmares are there. Waiting, waiting. I know very well that SHE is there. Hidden in that dimension where dreams and nightmares go when they are not tormenting you."

"Yes, it is. Tonight was the same. That bitch came again, again with those sheep, those damn pink sheeps. It was like a clown, a clown with a long red cap and black dress. She looked at me again, with that sarcastic and mocking smug face. Why the hell is she looking for me alone? Is it another of Satan's demons? I don't know, it doesn't seem like it. I've slept all week with talismans, spells, and protections. And she always breaks everything, it happens like a ghost, no, worse than a fucking ghost. At least one ghost can be scared away with a little salt and some words."

"I light a cigarette again. It is the second this morning. If they are running out, I should buy more."

"There was a message. She carried a message. The same message she has been leaving these two weeks. 'Tsukibito' that was the key word. 'Look for the Tsukibito' was it a word in Japanese? She had also said something about rabbits on the moon."

"Moon. That distant rock in space. Indeed, if one looked carefully, one would find a rabbit drawn on the moon. But that's not what catches my attention, no. What makes me look at the moon is something else. And its knowledge that those damn shit stretchers are just standing there, looking at us like we're insects. They do not care a damn shit what happens in the world, living locked up as gods, thinking they are the most pure in the cursed universe."

"..."

"…Though. Maybe they are right. The earth has a lot of garbage. Apart from pollution, politicians and stuff. There are also demons, monsters and nightmare beings hovering beneath our feet and our noses. There are even those superheroes who have fun wearing their leotard costumes."

"But who can deny that those stretches of the Moon are not also monsters? That girl with only one wing, could change reality itself with just one word. Or that crazy American fairy, swinging the torch from time to time. Making the moon drive people crazy caused a great uproar, if I could put that torch in her where the sun doesn't shine…"

"It's cold. It is autumn after all, the same street of bad death. I'm almost there…"

"Wait, there is someone following me. Yes, I would recognize that aura. How lucky I bring some tricks. You'll see damn rabbit..."

[X]

Arriving had been easy. Stay hidden, no.

She had been wearing the moon veil all along, traveling between pocket dimensions. All this time she had waited to find him. Even if she had been warned that he was a bastard, she should find him to avoid the cataclysm that would come in the future.

And found it. On a somewhat dirty street full of bums. She had long since come to earth, but she had not found a place like this. It was depressing and gray. Very different from Gensokyo.

The man walked, continued down the street without being unchanged. He had passed her side, as if invoking herself. He was blond and wore a beige raincoat. He liked smoking, which was evident after lighting another cigarette at the end of what he already had.

She approached. She had to deliver the message before it was late. If she lost him now, when would she find him again?

But a strong hand closed over her throat. She was thrown to a wall and felt that she almost lost consciousness when taken by surprise for such an attack. It was the same blond man she had been following. How had he pierced her moon veil? There were only a few that could circumvent Lunarian technology.

He look at her with cruel eyes. But more than anything, as if judging what he would do with her. It smelled of tobacco, and incense. In his free hand was a talisman, similar to the one a Miko would wear. But it seemed to be overloaded with spiritual magic. There was no doubt that if she received that she would be done.

"Wait!" She begged. "N-don't hurt me! I 'm not here to cause problems!"

"That will depend on what you talk about," said the man. "You're from the moon right? Probably an infiltrator."

"Do not! I'm not! My name is Rei'sen. Servant of Lady Watatsuki. I have come to give you a message."

He released her, leaving her free where she was. Moments later he lit another cigarette. "I warn you that if you try something I will return your ass again to the moon with a kick."

She trembled, she still hadn't gotten used to the way these humans could talk. Particularly in this person, she had been warned that he was not very friendly, but she did not think it would be this bad. It reminded her a little of the Hakurei Maiden.

However, she spoke. "A demon has kidnapped Lady Sagume! You have to help her, please."

The man raised his hands in a defensive posture. "Wait a minute. Is what you are telling me even possible? We are talking about _'HER'_ a goddess who can alter reality and create deities from nothing. A being that exists outside the concept itself. And are you telling me that she was kidnapped by a demon?"

Rei'sen just looked aside. "We don't know how it happened. We managed to discover the clues thanks to Lady Sweet who followed the demon through the Dream world. According to her description, it was a giant being, with red skin and six eyes. We have heard of him, and they sent me to earth to deliver this message. If the Moon does not receive Lady Sagume safe, they will start a war to find her."

John was speechless. If they started a war with the Lunarians, it was impossible for the earth to survive unless several known heroes got into the mess. The problem is that, even so, the collateral damage would be so great that they would effectively erase humanity itself.

"Why? Whom they should pursue is on another plane of existence. The earth has nothing to do with this."

"I know. But even so, the Moon is willing to attack every sphere of reality to recover her. Lady Sweet doesn't know where the demon took her. And that's why they are implementing such a plan."

"What you tell me is crazy."

"Please understand the situation. She is very valuable to us. Many rabbits will also die under the orders of our officers. We will die hundreds of times until we reach our goal or we go crazy. Dying and returning again and again is not pleasant at all."

"Well, I can't say that I don't understand you," he said as he pulled the smoke from his lungs. "Even so. Why me? In addition to not wanting to get into this, there are people who can handle this better."

"Of course. But there is a problem…"

She staggered, when she was about to fall, he held her. She had simply vanished. He felt something on his fingers, something viscous and warm. Upon checking he realized what it was, blood. Was it because he had taken her by the neck? No, she had been fine after that. This girl had endured a baseball ball-sized wound for who knows how long. She was getting pale, cold. He didn't have much time left.

She opened her eyes weakly. "The DreamWorld had been affected as well. There are demons roaming around... I was careless... But I had to use it to get here... Doremy is doing everything she can, even erasing parts of the DreamWorld... But they still sneak in."

The man laid his palm on the girl's wound. A green light emanated from his hand. The hole was closed and the meat returned to its original form. But she was still pale, too weak.

He carried her in his arms to a door that had materialized out of nowhere in an alley.

"Because you are one of the two terrestrial apart from Gensokyo... Who knows about the Lunarians, John Constantine."

And she slept after going through the door.

[X]

Be that as it may, they had to stay here. At first he was worried, but after a while he couldn't help thanking them for the help they were giving him.

One doll was carrying a plumber from side to side, dusting off the shelves and bookshelves, another carrying a piece of cloth to clean the windows, others carrying garbage bags that were incinerated today. Despite only measuring just over thirty centimeters, those beautifully made dolls were capable of demonstrating formidable physical abilities. Not only here, dozens had been deployed on a perimeter around the mansion as a security line. She had told him that it was not necessary, that the mansion had an advanced and effective defense system. What Alice had answered was: "Effective without a doubt for beings of flesh and blood. Ineffective against unnatural beings such as evil spirits or Ghosts."

The silver-haired maid had also offered her help. Particularly in complex tasks. Her temporary ability was certainly useful, allowing her to finish tasks in moments.

"It's been a while since I prepared this kind of dishes," she said after finishing cutting the bread. "The tastes of my Mistress are somewhat different from the people outside."

"Your skills are excellent. Did you go to a school for Maids?"

From one moment to another the scene changed. With just a blink, now the table was ready.

"No." she said. "But I learn fast. I have all the time in the world."

[X]

Her hands moved gracefully. Like the skillful hands of a puppeteer, threads of the seven colors of the rainbow danced to her will.

She had deployed ten thousand dolls all over the world. Searching for the target they had asked for. Twelve hours had passed, her search had begun shortly after arriving at this place.

The outside. She had heard stories of this place. Rumors of wonderful and terrible things. Yukari had warned them not to delve too much into the history of this planet. But she didn't care about that, she saw the history files, the history of humanity was written in blood.

"Any progress?" Asked a cold voice behind her. When she turned around, she met the man who had received them the night before.

"Not yet," she said. "They're moving more quickly than they can and looking at every location that can be suspect. But finding a Youkai can be complicated, they are very good at hiding."

"Then we'll go with someone who can track Youkai." Batman said. "I have contacted Dr. Fate. Let us know as soon as you get something."

"Understood. I will expand the search by adding another ten thousand. I hope to cover a more extensive range with them. "

He let her continue. He was running late and had to attend a meeting. He decided to leave her in the batcave. At least he knew that of the three she was the least problematic.

"By the way." He asked before leaving. "Where is the immortal?"

"She left. She likes to do things her own way."

Batman was silent. With that clear look of he didn't like what he heard.

"Don't worry. I sent one of my Shanghai with her."

[X]

Even at this time of day, street safety left something to be desired.

Especially in those streets of the slums. Places where especially the Goth city scum used to gather. There were numerous vigilantes who watched day and night trying to maintain order. But even so, they couldn't be everywhere.

The red pants Alice had cooked for her seemed very tight. Red denim, is the kind of fabric Alice had told her. Even so they seemed too uncomfortable, but had asked her not to call too much attention. Even so, she had stuck more talismans on the fabric of her pants, at least that way she would like the design more.

She had left her old shirt, somewhat worn but it was important to her. Her white hair remained the same, staggering from side to side.

"I still can't believe I accepted this job," she said. "Ugh, walking with these shoes feels weird. And these pants push my hips too much. The outside world has very strange tastes."

She passed through an alley, she didn't want to bother turning around to get to the next street. She would have wanted to fly, but that would attract attention too.

"Hey beautiful, where are you going?" Said a voice that had appeared behind her. He was a man with a knife in his hand. Another appeared on the other side, a chain was spinning in his hand.

"Going through this place requires a fee." Said the subject of the knife. "Of course, there are no exceptions. But if you don't have money you can pay in other ways."

She felt a hand go up her crotch, she ignored it. It wasn't such a trivial thing for her, but she still had to avoid causing a fuss.

"Well, baby? Just something quick."

"This is getting annoying," she said as she felt her closure being lowered. She moved a hand and with only a little force, threw the guy over three meters. This landed suddenly hitting his face with the sidewalk.

"Damn bitch." She heard the other say. A chain went straight to her, she raised her hand and the chain wrapped around it. "Ha! I have you." He started pulling, but no matter what he did, he couldn't move it. It was like a rock buried in the earth.

He was wondering what to do with them when he felt something cold and sharp pierce her chest. It was that guy, the surprise made her go back and feel the wall behind her back. The man's eyes were bloodlusted, cursing and screaming like a madman. He stabbed her several times in the chest, tearing her heart and lungs. Blood ran to form a puddle on the floor.

She finally felt, sliding while leaning on the wall, sitting and lifeless.

"Shit, you killed her," said the one on the chain.

"She deserved it, the damn bitch made me lose two teeth..."

She moved, his eyes were cheating on him. He thought to himself. She was dead, she shouldn't move.

But she moved, and moved again. They watched with clear horror as the bloody corpse of the girl was hustling again and standing.

They watched in terror as their wounds closed, the blood returned to its place. Even her clothes seemed to go back in time repairing the tears.

"What...? What are you?" He said perplexed.

The other did not answer, just pounced again. Screaming not only for anger, but also for fear.

But this time, he couldn't cut her again. She had not moved, just stayed there. But it was the knife that broke. The blade simply broke, flying through the air until it fell on the ground and made a sound.

"It won't work," she said. "You have already killed me that way. My body has already adapted and cannot die again in the same way."

"What the hell are you?!" shouted the man terrified and paralyzed by fear.

"I'm just an immortal." Mokou said. "I had already been stabbed. But I suppose it can vary by the weapon used." She spoke calmly, inspecting the blade that had fallen.

She raised her hand, still surrounded by chains. After a few moments, the chain turned red hot and melted over the partner's hands. He was screaming in pain, running from side to side when he saw how his hands showed the bones.

It was loud, too loud. She didn't like to cause such a fuss.

She snapped her fingers and what happened left the man in front of her trembling with fear.

It had been instantaneous, in less than a millisecond the guy's body had been cremated and turned to ashes.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" shouted the one left.

"They told me not to make a fuss, but it is you who are causing me problems. So I thought it would be easier if you eliminated the problem without leaving evidence. If they didn't see me, I'm not guilty anyway."

There was there again, like a barely noticeable spark. There was no fire, just a peak of intense heat that appeared and vanished as quickly as it had appeared. And so it only ashes remained in the alley.

"You shouldn't have killed them." She heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice, so she didn't bother to turn around.

The doll flew to rest on her shoulder. "We should not make scandal abroad, much less kill. These guys have a certain code of ethics that they like to follow."

"I am not a hero." Mokou said. "Besides, nobody will miss them. I know their kind, they were addicted to some drug. One of them already had withdrawal symptoms of aggression."

"If Batman finds out about this..."

"He will not. Now let me keep working. "

She walked away, not running, but in a way that would be impossible for a normal human. It was like an explosion that was heard when breaking the sound barrier, in moments it had accelerated from 0 to 1200 km/h.

She flew to the building's height. There she could have a better view of the city. It was the first time she saw something like this. There were no cities as big as these in Gensokyo, for her they were something totally new. Humanity had developed greatly abroad without the help of gods or Youkai. Was this what had prompted to create Gensokyo? She didn't know. She couldn't help wondering about the envy the princess would have for not being able to come to the outside world.

It was then that she felt something, tremendous pain invaded her as she felt that her body was also moving at tremendous speed. Her skin was cooked with the intense friction of the air because of the speed. In moments she hit a mountain sinking into the rock. Her body had been torn apart by shock, the trauma destroying her flesh and organs. However, her immortality made her regenerate, her wounds healed instantly and as if time went back, and her body was completely reformed.

Even so, it hurt. No matter how many times she returned from death, the pain was still there as real as her own body. It was horrible. She felt the agony of horrible wounds go again and again. There was a time when she experienced death at every moment of the day, for years dying, reviving and killing. She and the princess had spent hundred years inflicting all kinds of unimaginable torture on each other. She had developed a kind of resistance, but even so, the pain was still present.

"I never thought I would find someone in your class wandering abroad. Worse still, killing innocents." Spoke the voice of a woman.

"They weren't that innocent..." Mokou replied. Then she felt the cold steel of a sword piercing her heart and drive her into the rock. The force behind the sword was more than impressive, because the same time it moved a shock wave through the air blew her internal organs. Once more she had died, and once again he had come back to life.

"They were scum, but they didn't deserve to die in such a way. I saw you incinerate them. I would have preferred you to stay a thousand times inside the barrier. "

A shield rose and crushed the immortal's head. Blood, bones and organic matter flew through the air, his body was then thrown into a huge rock that broke into pieces by the power of the launch.

A golden bow tangled around him. Her head was reforming, in seconds her skin returned to its original form.

"Now tell me. What are you doing here? Why have you left the barrier? "

Mokou felt the will of the bond imposing itself on her, the bond that forced her to speak with the truth to whom she held. And she knew the warrior who carried it.

But Mokou began to laugh, dried blood coming out of her mouth.

"Since you have tied me with this I will tell you. I have come here to help locate a Youkai who has escaped from Gensokyo. They sent me to find her and return her, it's too dangerous for her to be released in the outside world. "

The tie tightened, her skin began to cut. Wonder Woman picked her up and made her crash on the other side.

"Who escaped? Who are you looking for?"

Mokou replied with a mocking smile. "Yuuka..."

And everything burned.

Like a phoenix spreading its wings. Her body turned to ashes and was reformed again. But it was still burning, burning and regenerating in an infinite cycle that only she understood. The fire was immense, a silhouette of a huge bird over three hundred meters high. Diana felt the flames, if it weren't for her physiology she had probably been vaporized by heat as big as the sun's core.

The phoenix shook its head looking down. "If a fight is what you are looking for then you will have one." Its wings moved letting out flames that turned the rocks and the ground into melted lava. "The outside is not regulated by the rules of Spell Cards. So here I can get carried away. Anyway, I've already got carried away, although controlling these flames is a bit difficult."

A barrier of burning orbs formed. Hundreds and hundreds that floated like little burning suns. A curtain of flames waiting to be thrown.

And a rain of fire fell on Wonder Woman.

Fire. A supernatural burning fire. In the past she had faced manic Pyromaniacs who had tried to burn her alive. More than once she had been engulfed by a flamethrower and had left unharmed.

But this, this was different. This fire was nothing normal, it was magic, immensely powerful magic totally focused on the most destructive element. The fire.

The fire was too much, her lungs began to burn for every breath she gave. The oxygen itself was being sucked like a vacuum cleaner. The spheres of fire hit her, she used her bracelets to deflect or block them. But some exploded near her like balloons spreading the infernal flames around.

"What's wrong? Have you ever played Danmaku? You are supposed to dodge those. It's not fun if you don't do it and fight back."

Diana was enraged. She moved, in moments escaping the spheres of fire thanks to the displacement of air by breaking the sound barrier. Even so, the spheres were behind her, it moved back and forth, up and down. She circled eluding them, but more and more kept coming.

"Well, now you seem to be more in the game." Mokou continued. A beam of heat erupted from the phoenix, there were no flames, only a wave of particles so altered that they atomized everything in their path. The heat beam moved directly to Diana, barely having time to avoid being hit by this attack.

Wonder Woman knew that approaching was virtually impossible. Even if she tried and managed to get through that shield of flame, there was the problem that there was not really a body or core to hit. The girl's body was cremated and reformed one moment after another. It was just fire, nothing but unnatural flames that burned everything.

Again the heat beam leaned toward her. The problem is that now she was caught between this and the spheres of fire that were approaching at full speed. She had to do something fast, or she would be incinerated.

It was then that something happened. A swarm of thousands of objects headed towards the immortal. Like bees surrounding it and exploding in explosions that sent powerful shock waves each equivalent to a ton of gunpowder.

Thousands of these exploded in the center of the phoenix, the power of the explosion was such that it made the flames lose their shape. They made the phoenix disappear with its shock waves.

"Enough, Mokou." A voice was heard over her. When the phoenix turned she found the familiar image of the puppeteer. Her blue dress fluttered with the wind and around her were dozens of dolls with energy orbs that she used to use to shoot laser beams.

"We were ordered not to make a fuss. Right now you are causing a disaster. You killed two people and now a member of the justice league is after you. I should ask Yukari for a new companion."

The phoenix diminished in size, the explosions of the dolls had not stopped. Again and again her flames were swept and her body was still burning. In the end the phoenix disappeared, but the immortal was still standing, covered with high intensity blue flames.

"This is none of your business, Alice." She snapped looking at the figure floating above.

"It is as much as yours." Inquired the descending puppeteer surrounded by a dozen dolls which drew circles with light engravings. "I warned you to not hurt anyone from the outside, even so you murdered two humans in cold blood."

"Hey, those two started with this."

"And that was a reason to kill them?" This time the Amazon spoke. Sword in hand, ready to throw it. "You better leave that attitude and give up. It's time for you to be accountable for what you did. "

"I will not go with you. We still have work to do. Fulfilling our mission is more important than the life of two slags."

"Listen, we can do this by hook or by crook." Wonder Woman said as she stretched her lace.

"Ah… I was hoping to don't have to use this so soon." Alice pulled out a book, an old book that had always accompanied her.

Alice's grimoire.

"Patchouli would have done better. But I don't think I have to be nice this time."

She spoke, reading the grimoire aloud. Incomprehensible words were heard coming out from her lips as she uttered the spells. It was strange, it was unnatural. A green light formed over her, and like lightning, it split. Heading to the place where Mokou had been. After one second, she talked to the Amazon.

"I have returned them. Although their bodies may not be the same but I did my best. At least they are still alive. "

The Amazon stared at the blonde girl. How had she done that? This was the reason why she didn't trust people on the 'other side'. They were too strange, mysterious and unpredictable. They had discovered that place only a few years ago, and although she had sworn to Batman never to talk about it again, there were times when she really wanted to know what they were dealing with.

"I regret everything that has happened. I'm sure my partner is also sorry." Alice continued to the moment that also made a deep bow. "This is a very delicate situation. For that reason they have sent us to fix it."

"Sending a murderer to a delicate mission does not give much confidence to say." Wonder Woman inquired.

"It's not as if my mission was to be heroin abroad. We simply want to recover Yuuka and return. Dealing with foreign affairs is always complicated." Mokou said before a sphere in a force field sealed the oxygen around her, causing the surrounding flames to die.

"We know that the outside world can be complicated for us." The puppeteer continued . "But this is an issue that could bring an imbalance on both sides of the barrier. Batman has agreed to help us. "

"Why is Batman involved in this?" Diana asked confused. "He should know how dangerous it is to deal with these kinds of issues without help."

_"That is precisely what I was about to tell you, Wonder Woman." _

She reached the communicator she was wearing near her ear. "Batman, are you really sure?"

_"It's true. She came yesterday. The details are not clear but it seems a demoness of enormous power has crossed the barrier and now is hanging around loose without any control."_

"How dangerous?" Asked the Amazon.

"Enough to rival '_HER'_. Only Fate could deal with her without too much trouble."

"The league must know this."

"_They will, I will announce it myself. For now I need you to investigate something for me. The Netherlands has been surrounded by exponential growth in its plants at alarming levels. Some plants have begun to develop self-awareness and have become dangerous for civilians. Yuuka Kazami could be responsible for that. Even if she is not there, this should give us some clues. "_

"Understood."

"And tell those two to return to the Batcave. They will go with me to the watchtower."

[X]

When she finally opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the white ceiling illuminated by a lamp. The next thing she noticed were the sheets that covered her body. And the last thing she noticed was the bandage that surrounded her chest.

She looked around. It looked like a room... normal, if she could judge the classic style as normal. But otherwise everything seemed calm.

She noticed that there was a table next to the bed, on it there was water and some pills. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had an idea. She had been injured at the Dreamworld and had collapsed shortly after delivering the message. She had accepted that she would die, so she had no qualms about accepting the embrace of death. The fact that she was not dead meant that the man had saved her.

She was too deep in her thoughts to notice that someone had entered the room. It wasn't until a couple of stuffed fiber bars and a can of juice fell on his lap, that she noticed she wasn't alone.

"You better get your strength back. We have a lot of what to talk about." He said, the blond man who had appeared at his side.

He took a chair to sit, right next to the bed.

"Does anyone else know that you contacted me?"

Rei'sen shook her head from side to side.

"Tell me then. How is it that one of the most prominent officials among the Lunarians and one of the most powerful beings came to be kidnapped by Trigon?"

[X]

The light tube was illuminated indicating the arrival of the last member to whom the call had arrived. The Martian Manhunter took his place around the round table. He couldn't help noticing the trio of strangers who had just arrived.

Only for curiosity he had tried to read their minds. But for some reason, it was almost impossible there was something in them that gave some air of discomfort in his mind. Like a shield that avoided such things. It is not that he could not enter their minds, but that their nature was simply not human. He decided not to inquire more about this and let them introduce themselves.

Batman was the one who started, the leader of the league. Always making plans and countermeasures to deal with the dangers facing the league day to day. But today it was no different, it was clear that Bruce Wayne was going to talk about something, something very important. Jonn could feel it without having to read his mind.

"I'm sure you have questions. But first I'll talk about the most important thing." He touched a button and a hologram formed showing the earth. A short time later the image changed and what appeared looked like an old neglected and demolished Japanese temple. Tables of rotting wood filled the place, the vegetation gradually reclaiming its place again.

"Wonder Woman, Dr. Fate, John Constantine and I are the few who know the existence of a certain place. Hidden between realities itself. A place we thought was just folklore. A place inhabited by certain creatures and beings that anyone would think is part of fantasy stories. But I can assure you that this place exists. And you can see three of its inhabitants right here. "

Everyone turned to see the three inhabitants of Gensokyo. Ten pairs of eyes landed on the three figures of false fragility.

"Let's see if I understood. Hal Jordan started. Are you telling me that there is a hidden land in Japan where there is magic and monsters live in?"

"They live, no. Rather, they are contained there." Said the bat. "There are creatures in there that would bring destruction and chaos to the outside world."

"What kind of creatures?" Aquaman asked with interest. "How dangerous are they?"

"Enough to endanger the entire solar system if all are released and try to do it." Batman said seriously.

"Oh, we are not so bad."

Everyone turned trying to locate the voice that just came from everywhere. Moments later, the space itself deformed. A kind of 'fissure' appeared out of nowhere, a strange anomaly with strange ribbons that seemed to 'contain' the rift in reality.

"Although the destruction of the solar system… I think it would be too much. We have no reason to destroy our homes. But I am praised that you underestimate us."

Purple clothes and blond hair. A hat that looked more like a cloth. She was holding an open fan in front of her face. She had an air of elegance and mystery. As well as that of a sovereign who knows all kinds of dirty secrets.

"Why are you coming now?" Batman asked.

"You're still so cold..." she replied. "I come because being the representative of Gensokyo my duty is to deal with foreign affairs that may concern our little paradise."

"The monsters of your 'paradise' usually eat humans." Mentioned Batman. "It's not a place I would refer to such a way."

"Details, details..." said Yukari. "I admit that they can be a bit problematic. But they must understand that trying to keep them on line is extremely difficult. The fights that would arise from that, although they would provide a good source of entertainment, would break Gensokyo's status quo."

"Then you try to vent that tension by releasing it outside." Batman replied.

For just a second, just for a moment. She seemed unable to answer, but as soon as it appeared it left, a smile of confidence adorned her. "Bruce… If I wanted that I would have done it for a long time. For now, the inhabitants of Gensokyo are few, too few to take such measures."

She put away the fan to reveal her face. "But that is not the reason why all this is happening. No, what we have right now is more important."

Batman touched a button on the table and a hologram appeared in the center. "She is right. Just three hours ago, a settlement was attacked in Netherland. A small village was destroyed by plants that mutated in some way. There are some wounded, but nothing serious."

"Do we know who is to blame for this? Poison Ivy? "Superman asked, still not getting used to the new information they had given him and the strange woman present.

"Poison Ivy is now locked in Arkham." Batman replied. "It couldn't have been her."

"If it wasn't her, then who?"

"A Youkai." It was what Wonder Woman said who was just returning from the mission to which Batman had assigned her. "And a very powerful one."

Just by seeing her, anyone could say that she had been in the middle of a pandemonium. Her suit was shattered and had clear cuts and bruises. One of her eyes was purple, clearly unable to see at this time.

Instantly The Flash got up and in a fraction of a second he had transported the Amazon to one of the empty seats around the table.

"I see you met Yuuka." Yukari said in a sarcastic tone.

Batman ignored her, deciding to focus on Diana who approached. "What did you find?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes, she was exhausted, and that was obvious. However, Batman understood allowing her to start at the moment she could.

"She did take me by surprise..." she began. But in a tone as if she wanted to hide details, Batman didn't care. "Like a monster... like a demon... but... different. Her abilities were something I'd had never seen, not only her magic, but also her other abilities, as if it were something natural for her. Only when I approached did she shoot me with a devastating ray of energy, like a giant laser. That was one of the main reasons why I couldn't contain her."

"The original Master Spark..." Yukari spoke in a serious tone. "To think that she would use that from the beginning."

"Like that magician?" Batman asked.

"Almost… although hers could have a greater potency. But Yuuka was the original creator of that one, I don't know if this was just stolen by Marisa, or she gave it to her. Although the fact that you are still alive means that at least she is still follow the Spellcard rules."

"What are those rules?" Green Lantern's question attracted her attention, but it was Batman who answered.

"It is a set of rules to define a duel between them. Basically, it guarantees that the opponent cannot use lethal force against the other." Batman explained.

"Was that non-lethal force?" The Amazon asked sarcastically.

"Well… Yuuka is known for overdoing Danmaku duels. She has not killed anyone, but I cannot assure you that this is part of her sense of humor. After all, the Master Spark could, in theory, destroy this planet with a single shot. No one has used the real one, at least since that incident with Shinki…" Yukari tried to explain it better, but only managed to leave a mark of greater concern in the league members. "...and that time they ended up destroying the Makai..."

A worrying silence hovered over the room. A heavy aura seemed not to want to leave, all the members of the league were extremely tense.

Finally, it was Superman who broke the tension. "What is this 'Makai'?"

This time it was Batman who intervened. "It's complicated…. I'll explain more lately. For now, we know that this Youkai is present and is clearly intervening in the outside world. If we don't do something she could cause deaths among civilians."

"So we have to go as soon as possible." Flash, who was already heading for the light tubes said.

"Wait." Batman spoke. "It would be better if someone else found out about this. She uses skills we don't know, so the best thing will be if someone experienced can do it."

It was then that Batman set his sights on the three guests who had not spoken so far.

[X]

Her hand caressed the stem of the plant, an orchid that had grown thanks to her. A beautiful flower that had shaped at her will. Her garden had grown. But that woman had tried to disturb the plants, such a thing could not allow her.

She had followed the rules, at least she had made sure. Although it seemed she didn't know how it worked. Even so, she had taught her a lesson.

Leaving Gensokyo had let her see the outside world. It was curiosity at first as simple as that. What was on the other side of the barrier? It emerged as a fleeting thought, manifesting itself only once and then returning. For some reason it always came back asking her the same question.

Even so, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. The world was dirty, gray, polluted. The flowers could not grow in this environment as well.

"I guess maybe I should clean the weeds..." she said to herself.

[X]


End file.
